User talk:SteppeNomad
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mount and Blade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mount and Blade Warband page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:58, 2010 April 2 Cool thanks man! I think I've got it handled though. I mostly just look for spelling errors and sentences that are missing words and are incoherent so it's a pretty straight-forward job. Unfortunately, there's not much to this wiki. Mount and Blade is such a sparse game in a lot of ways it's hard to add to it. Steppe Bandits photo gone wrong I posted a screen shot I had saved away of some steppe bandits. But I accidently made it way too big! Do you know how I can make it smaller? Thanks Thank you a lot man! These rights will sure be put to good use, you won't regret the decision. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 20:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC By the way, I just got a quite interesting idea. Many other wikis where I work, have their own IRC-channels, dedicated to the wiki and so. Here are not very many active users yet, but what do you think, should we have one? In the future when our wiki grows, it might come to good use. IRC-channels can be easily registered. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 20:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : If you want to :-) SteppeNomad 20:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Hey, could you make me an admin? I need admin rights to edit the css, js, and system code pages. Check me out at the Combat Arms Wiki. Pretty used to the admin tools. And congratz on the b'cratship ;). -- *Talk* 18:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Just a warning, making a person a b'crat is a permanent thing for the most part, nomrlay you should only make pple admins. Only make b'crats of exremely trustable people. And i wont be on for a while cause my ISP thinks i have diqal up... *Talk* 19:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Mod Page Hey.. I was just wondering if you'd like to help put together a M&B mod listing of all of the available mods for both the original and Warbands. I know there are already a few listings on other random sites, but I think having it on the game's wikia might help other players find cool addons. :D --Toeknee127 : Good idea. SteppeNomad 23:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you. :D Toeknee127 Forums I think I got the forums set up right. Can you go there and post in my test topic to see if I didn't screw anything up? Thanks in advance. Burning phoneix 03:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) You fixed it for me! its me who have to give thanks! thank you :-) SteppeNomad 03:32, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I still have to pound our the coloring details, all in time, all in time... *Talk* 00:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Huge thanks, thank you very much! This' is awesome, and you will not regret your decision. Once again, thanks. :D --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 14:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yea nice to hear, thanks once more. :) --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 15:05, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Dont forget, there should only be a maximum of 3 b'crats on the wiki, any more and it may become unstable. Have as many admins as you want, but b'crats have ultimate control. If they go rouge, it's very hard to turn them back. -- *Talk* 18:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC)-Hunter :Just a check in, Hows everything doing here? If you have any questions at all, you can reach me at w:c:combatarms:User talk:H Fern. I am proficient at wikimarkup, and have a basic understanding of html, php, and css. :-- *Talk* 23:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC)